Tres cartas y un destino caprichoso
by Kitsuki Amapola
Summary: Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi no comenzare esta historia con un "Había una vez..." como lo asen los cuentos maravillosos donde todo es de color de rosas y no hay mal alguno, porque esta historia es real y me paso a mi... Inu
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo 1**

**_"El comienzo y fin de una vida" _**

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi pero para mis amigos solo "Kag" y no comenzare esta historia con un "Hab a una vez..." como lo asen los cuentos maravillosos donde todo es de color de rosas y no hay mal alguno, no, porque esta historia es real y me pasa a mi...  
Mejor lo comenzare en un d a donde el sol brillaba, yo me encontraba en mi casa...

Mami, son las 12 del medio d a tengo hambre!

La que gritaba era una ni a de 6 a os y medios y s esa ni a era yo, llamando a i madre que si al no recuerdo se llamaba Naomi, ¿Llamaba? se estaran preguntando y la respuesta la encontraran en esta historia, mi vida.

Hija la comida estar en 5 minutos -gritando desde la cocina - hablaba la dulce vos de mi madre -

Luego de unas horas y de ya haber comido la puerta tocaba

Kag, hija, podr as abrir la puerta?  
Si mami - me dirijo hacia a la puerta para as abrirla -  
Hola peque a Kag, c mo as estado? - dijo una voz masculina alz ndome en sus brazos -  
(Una peque a risita t mida se me escapo) hola InuNo, hola t a Isayoi

InuNo era una hombre alto, de cabellos plateados y ojos realmente especiales que solo un Taisho tendr a, ojos mbar, es el hombre que me cr o como si fuese su hija.

Le decía tía de cariño ya que la conocía prácticamente desde que nací además era gran amiga de mi madre ¿Era? hay vamos de nuevo...

Hola mi niña como as estado? - me preguntaba aquella deliciosa voz de Isayoi Bien - detrás del señor InuNo se encontraba un niño de cabellos de color plateado, lnu y yo siempre fuimos amigos con nuestras peleas claro esta, en ese momento tenia 8 años y medio -Inuuuuu!  
Hola Kag -decía mientras me abrazaba-  
Isayoi, InuNo, Inuyashita! como están? ya es hora verdad? - se escucho a mi madre desde la cocina- así es -respondio la receptora de aquel mensaje-  
Bien, esperen que traigo sus cosas Tía a Isayoi que pasa? - preguntaba con mis aires de ternura que te brinda aquella edad -  
Mami se ira al medico y tu estarás en casa por el momento - me respondía sonriéndome -  
Ha que bien! - aplaudiendo con esa energía que me proporcionaba esa noticia -

Ten hija - me pasa una mochila amarilla - aquí esta tu ropa Gracias mami - me da un beso en la frente -  
Cuídate - casi susurrando -  
Si, lo are - en el mismo tono -  
Vamos kag - tomándome de la mano yo solo asentí , ante el gesto de Inu Chau mami - mirando la figura de mi madre aun parada en la puerta -

_**Ya llegando a **_la_** residencia Tisho**_

Y sesshi? - preguntaba intrigada -  
Esta en casa - me dijo InuNo -

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, pero sesshi como le decía y le sigo diciendo me cuidaba y mucho, la casa o mejor dicho mansión Taisho era verdaderamente enorme incluso tenia mi cuarto para cuando me quedaba a dormir, el patio de adelante es todo un placer de ver es más colorido que el mismo arco iris tenia lirios violetas, blancas y rosadas. Rosas blancas, rosas y rojas como la misma sangre. Tulipanes, árboles de cerezo, flores silvestres etc...

El patio de atrás era un especie de bosque con un pequeño lago artificial en el centro y con flores de loto a sus orillas. En la planta baja de la casa se encontraba el recibidor, la cocina y el comedor, en el primer piso, se hallaban las habitaciones todas conectadas por un pasillo que se dividían en 2 partes, 1 la habitación de los señores Taisho, en esta parte de la casa había unas 8 piezas y la 2 parte de esta conexión de este corredor nos lleva a una escalera que si la subía veías una sala de juegos, con una mesa de té y con una ventana de vista hacía el lago

. . * ) . * )Una vez adentro . . * ) . * )

Sesshi! - gritaba a mi amigo -  
Hola kag! - me abrazo - como estas?

Sesshi e Inu en el aspecto físico son realmente parecidos solo que sesshi siempre un poco mas alto y su carácter, verdaderamente se parecían no hay diferencia! Inu es más sociable y Sesshi es más frío, pero con migo nunca mostraba esa frialdad con migo ni con... eso lo sabremos más tarde, bueno en que me quede antes de salirme de tema ? así ! estábamos en mi pequeño dialogo con Sesshi...

Bien y tu! por que no fuiste a buscarme?  
Lo siento pero para la próxima, te lo prometo ("Como lo detesto siempre se lleva la atenci n de kag") - pensaba el niño de 8 años - Inu, Inu - pasa mi mano por frente a la mirada de mi mejor amigo sin éxito, ninguna señal de tener los pies pegados al Piso-INUUUU LLAMANDO A TIERRA INUUU

Ha! qué, qué paso? que hice? - preguntaba graciosamente -  
Te metiste demasiado en tus pensamientos - golpeando su cabeza débilmente con mi dedo ndice -  
En serio? - incredulo -  
Así es cara de perro - insultándolo su hermano mayor -  
Como te atreves...-lo interrumpo-  
Cálmate inu -tratando de tranquilizarlo -  
Feh! me las pagaras - lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que solo sesshi pudo oír-  
Te escuche - del mismo modo - te salvas por que esta kag y no quiero que se ponga triste con una de nuestras peleas, hablando de ella donde esta? - mientras ellos peleaban -  
Tía, tía puedo ir a jugar con Sesshi e Inu al patio de atrás?  
Claro ve, diviértanse - accedió la mujer de ojos marrones, tez blanca y una sutil melena negra -  
Si - a coro de un trío-

- Tomando de la mano a mis dos mejores amigos -vamos a jugar una escondida - me pare de pronto - pero antes... una corridita al lago! - aplaudiendo por la emoción de jugar con ellos -  
- Mira a inu y antes de que me de cuenta me había subido a su espalda - apúrate cara de perro o te dejare atrás - gritaba ya a unos metros sesshomaru -  
Grrr, - mordiéndose el labio inferior - MALDITO!

Wiii, jajaja seshhi corres muy rápido! jajaja  
Sujétate bien no quiero que te caigas kag, un momento - sin dejar de correr - donde esta el pulgoso?  
Más cerca de lo que crees - hablaba con un tono de orgullo en su voz, corriendo prácticamente a nuestro lado -  
Sesshi espera, para por favor - asustada - escuche algo en los arbustos - decía asustada -  
Ey pulgoso espera kag escucho algo por hay - señalando los ya mencionados. -

Cuida a kag, escuchaste, yo ir a ver - se dirige donde se origina los ruidos -  
Sesshi que es? - en tonos asustados -  
- Revisa las plantas - jah! es un tonto gato  
KIIIAAAA! que bonito! - inu que estaba al lado mío..., se tapa los oídos al escuchar mi grito, lnu y sesshi tienen muy buen oído pero como sesshi no se encontraba tan cerca no le afecto -  
- A lo lejos se escuchaba una vos desconocida -KIRARA, KIRARA! GATITA DONDE ESAS?  
Conque te llamas kirara - le dije mientras acariciaba su hermoso pelaje - yo se la daré ! - me voy con la gatita -

Kirara, kirara - me ve - kirara con que hay estas, gatita traviesa, donde te habías metido ?  
Ten - le entrego a la supuesta kirara - hola! como te llamas?  
Hola! me llamo Sango Mixu y tu ?  
Kagome Higurashi  
Vives aquí ? - mirándome atentamente  
Jijiji no aquí viven unos amigos - respondiéndole algo risueña -  
Sesshomaru e Inuyasha - más que una pregunta fue una afirmación -  
Si, como los conoces ? - algo intrigada por el comentario de Sango -  
Son mis primos - esbozando una gran sonrisa -  
Entonces podemos ser amigas?, si! - hablando a lo unísono -  
Que pasa kag, por que gritaste ? - era sesshi que venía corriendo -  
Hola primo! - saludo Sango con kirara maullando en su brazo -  
-En tonos mas fríos-hola, ese gato es tuyo ?  
Si por que - mirándolo -  
Debes cuidar mejor a tus mascotas - en ningún momento quito su vos fría, tanto que te congelaba - (N.A. q' exagerada)  
Pero si no se le escapaba no la hubiese conocido - lo interrumpí , para que dejara respirar a Sango y por que no me gusta verlo que sea tan frío -  
Lo que tu digas kag, lo que tu digas - resignado - ("en realidad si la hubieras conocido, después de todo es mi prima") - pensaba -  
Lo siento debo irme, Kohaku se quedo con mi papá - Sango se va al segundo que se despide -adiós kag, adiós sesshomaru

Sango tiene mi misma edad, cabellera marrón como sus ojos, y Kohaku es su hermano menor, su padre es abogado además amigo y primo del empresario más grande, sí InuNo Taisho. La madre de Sango falleció cuando el pequeño Kohaku nació.

Sesshi vamos a jugar ? (N.A: hay pero de donde saca tantas energías)  
Claro - de la nada un gran chaparrón cae mojando todo a su paso -  
Ufa! por que tenia que llover - reprochando a la nada -  
Jamás te agrado la lluvia... - con una media sonrisa -  
Achi - estornudando - achi  
Ven ya es hora de regresar - me sube a sus espalda -  
Si, achi, achi ("Mejor me apuro o también yo me enfermare") - pensaba - sujétate - yo solamente asentí -

Cuando llegamos Isayoi nos esperaba con una manta en mano. Inu estaba sentado en un sillón cubierto por un toalla

Oigan, donde estaban? - preguntaba el ambarino más chico -  
Estábamos con Sango - le respondí con una pequeña sonrisita -  
Enserio ella esta aquí? - buscándola con la mirada -  
Que parte de ESTÁBAMOS no entendiste, ella ya se fue - mirando la tele, con una taza en mano, hablo el ambarino mayor -

Achi, achi - yo seguía con mi resfrio causado por aquel chaparrón - Mi niña ya te resfriaste - hablando siempre dulcemente mi tía Isayoi  
Tía no es nada mañana estaré mejor - afirme -  
No mi niña, espera aquí que ya mismo te traigo una taza de chocolate caliente  
Bueno achi, achi - me senté a ver la tele cosa que me arrepentí toda mi vida, hubiese preferido no hacerlo -

**_Esta lluvia ya nombrada por lo habitantes de la zona "diluvio" a causado grandes estragos en múltiples calles, árboles caídos, cortes de luz, inundaciones y asta ahora y lo más resiente un choque entre un colectivo y un auto particular, mucha gente se acerca para ver el lastimoso escenario._**  
**_En el momento solo nos han informado de una muerte, la persona fallecida ha sido identificada como Naomi Higurashi_** - la tele seguía hablando pero lo único que se escucho fue un objeto roto en mil dedazos. -

Na-o-mi - pequeñas esferas amargas y de color claro rodaban por el hermoso rostro de Isayoi y aquel ruido fue de la taza de chocolate que se callo al oír la noticia-  
Ma...mi, mami - comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente -  
- Sesshi, apago el televisor y acto seguido me abrazo Isayoi quedo atónita, congelada, frustrada, triste... que ni siquiera pudo moverse - tranquila kag, tranquila todo va a estar bien. - Inu también me abrazo, sentía el calor de ambos y a la ves no podía sentir nada y mi llanto no paraba -  
- InuNo salio de no se donde - amor que sucede, por que lloras?  
- Lo nico que pudo pronunciar fue... - por que, por que tubo que morir - abrazando a InuNo, quien no entendía nada -  
Cariño, amor quien murió - rodeándola entre sus brazos -  
Pa, me llevare a kag arriba en su habitación  
Esta bien, yo tranquilizare a tu madre  
- Asintió , cuando subimos ellos se quedaron hablando y los chicos trataban de consolarme lo que fue casi una misión imposible pero lo lograron, no se como, pero lo lograron -

Aquel día soleado para mi en dos segundo se habían convertido en día gris, un día triste un día de desamparo, ya en los últimos momentos de este "día" tome un libro y en el escribí en un pequeño verso todo lo que sentía

"Me tiembla el corazón,  
solo de ver que ya no me abrazaras más,  
que de mi vida te alejaste sin que pueda comprender..."

La lluvia no cesaba, al contrario paresia que aumentaba, asustada por los truenos y decidida me dirigí al cuarto que más conocía, o me quedaba más serca...

Inu - tratando de despertarlo -  
Que pasa - resfregándose los ojos -  
Tengo mucho miedo, puedo dormir con vos ?  
Esta bien - abriendo las sabanas -  
Arigato - nos conocíamos prácticamente desde que nací así que no tenia vergüenza, además tenia miedo -

_**CONTINUARA...**_

La canción, mejor dicho el pequeño versito, es de Belinda solo que le cambie un poco la letra para la ocanción

Espero sus reviews :)


	2. Capítulo II

Siempre supe que detrás de las nubes el cielo es siempre azul, y que este pasando por un día de nieblas y tormentas debo sonreír por el sol que nos espera, jamás estuve ni estaré sola, continuamente estuve rodeada de amor y cariño de mis seres queridos ~ frase de kag ~

* * *

Me sentía triste, abatida y desconsolada, cuando nací mi padre había fallecido y ahora ella, todo lo que me quedaba.

-Me encontraba durmiendo entre sabanas gruesas y calidas-ZZzzz

Kag, mi niña es hora de despertar - dándome un tierno beso en la frente mi querida tía -

Mmmm - me refreg los ojos - hola tía son las 9 tienes que levantarte esta...- bostece - bien apúrate que Inu y Sesshomaru te esperan - saliendo de la habitación yo me vestí con un sesillo vestido rosa, con puntillas en las mangas y en el final del vestido, y con mi cabello suelto -

Hola kag - sentado en un sillón el peliplateado mayor -

Buenos días sesshi - saludando cortes mente -

Cómo dormiste ? - sin quitarme la vista de ensima -

Bien...- estirándome - dormí muy bien

Solo espero que no se te hallan pegado las pulgas del perro

Y... donde esta ? - recordándolo por aquel comentario -

No lo se ni me interesa, pero algo que se es que vas a desayunar  
-Resignada-esta bien, esta bien-me tome un té con unas tostadas con mermelada y de inmediato fui en busca de inuyasha-("mmm donde se meti esta casa siempre me pareci enorme a ya se")- pensaba - InuNo y Inu ?- le pregunte a un hombre que desayunaba tostadas con cafe mientras leia el diario -

Dejame pensar, creo que dijo algo de estar en la sala de juegos, arriba

Domo arigato, tío

De nada pequeña -bajando el diario que estaba leyendo para poder verme -

-Subi esas dos esaleras y abri la puerta-inu estas aqui ?-miro para todos lados-("me parese que no")

Deberias de revisar mejor-dijo una vos detras de mi-

Kiiiaaa. Hay inu me asustaste!

Lo lamento, pero debemos bajar

Y para que ?-algo desanimada-yo queria jugar jugaremos

Más tarde jugaremos, y para que...-haciendome cosquillas, logrando que caiga al suelo- mejor dicho por que...

Esta ja ja ja bien ja ja ja por ja ja qué?

Así esta mucho mejor, hay que ir a tu casa por tus pertenencias-hizo una pausa, dejandome de hacer cosquillas y m s tranquilo-te quedaras a vivir aqui

-Lo abrase- te quiero inu

-Corresponde-yo tambien kag, te prometo que nunca te dejare sola

Pulgoso, deja en paz a kag, mamá dijo que tienen que bajar ahora - parado en el marco de la puerta -

Si sesshi ya vamos- inuyasha me tiende la mano para que me pueda levantar- vamos que nos esperan

Todos salimos rumbo a mi casa... subimos esas interminables escaleras, siempre me paresieron eternas, Isayoi tenia una llave de mi casa jamas entendi por que ya que los d as que me cuidaba me llebaba a su casa, bueno ese no es el tema... entramos tome mis cosas, ropa, osos de peluche, adornos, libros y dem s cosas que decoraban mi cuarto se podria desir que me traje la habitaci n entera, lo cargamos a una camioneta de mudansas que nisiquiera me entere cuando llego, pero hay una cosa que no sub a la camioneta si no que lo lleve con migo en una mochila, un portaretrato de mi mam , mi pap y yo de bebe, ese es mi tesoro m s importantes de todo, dolo me queda aquella foto y mis recuerdos que jamas olvidare, jamas me permeti llorar de nuevo, era como si mis lagrimas se ubiesen secado

Listo mi niña? -me preguntaba mi tía al ver que no me movía-

-Asentí -tía...

Que sucede - poniéndose a mi altura y mirándome a los ojos -

Arigato por dejarme con ustedes -poniendo su mano en mi hombro-de nada mi niña es lo mínimo que podríamos acer por ti

El tiempo paso tranquilo, desde aquel emtonces asta hoy 2-8-2001 con mis ya 14 años hace ya dos meces cumplidos vivo feliz y plenamente con la familia Taisho donde mis tios, recuerden que le desia así de cariño, me an criado como unos amorosos y felices padres, donde mis dos mejores amigos son hermanos y se pelean constantemente y mi mejor amiga es su prima una responsabe y risuea chica.  
Pero mi historia no se termina aqui, aun falta un largo amino por recorrer, digmos que mi vida es algo... ¿"algo"? no, enteramente compliada, y ya veran por que... y no se confien, que este no es el final_..._**.**


	3. Capítulo III

_Los personajes de 'Inuyasha' **NO **me pertensen a mí si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.  
Una ves aclarado esto, no los entretengo más y espero que disfruten de la historia que es 100% mía_

**

* * *

**

**Un error placentero**

**POV Kagome**

Es lunes por la mañana...

— Vamos Inuyasha levántate o llegaremos tarde — zarandeándolo ligeramente — ¡ya despierta!

Por Kami que este chico tenía el sueño pesado.

— No quiero — tapándose aun más — cinco minutos más — decía un chico más dormido que despierto.

— Ush! si que eres un fiacoso y vago — cruzándome de brazos y dándole la espalda, de repente siento que algo me toma por detrás y asiendo que caiga en la cama siendo tapada por las mantas.

— Hay, ya no te enojes, además desde cuando soy fiacoso y vago, ¿he kag? — en el momento

En el que me nombro, me tomo en brazos, sin intención aparente del querer soltarme y junto a eso un rubor se expandió por todo mi rostro, agradecía a Kami que estemos tapados por aquellas mantas asta la cabeza.

— Desde que tus cinco minutos son eternos y como resultado llevamos una semana llegando tarde al instituto o como tu le dices al lugar carcelero, Inuyasha — reproche con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué Inuyasha y no Inu? ase tiempo que deje de ser Inu para ti, ¿Por qué? — acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a mi rostro.

— Inu...ya...sha, pero... Kikyo.

Kikyo, una chica de 16 años al igual que inuyasha, tez blanca, ojos marrones, a decir verdad muy parecida a mi, pero hay tres cosas que nos diferenciaban:

Me llevaba unos dos años, sus ojos desprendían frialdad, mientras que los míos según Sesshi, transmitían cariño, me olvidaba de una; sí, no son tres sino cuatro, es la novia de mi Inuyasha. ¿"_MI_ Inuyasha"?, talvez este... NO, es imposible ¿y si es así? seguramente no seria correspondida, para resumen ella es la causante de que yo dejara de llamarlo de aquella forma tan cariñosa a aquel individuo de cabellos plateados y orbes dorados cuyos son la luz de mi vida.

— Shuuu, olvídate de todo y de todos — acomodándose sobre mi y con una voz dulce. Cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros de mis labios solo atine a serrar los ojos, me estaba besando. Me golpie mentalmente por ser tan devil, no podia creer que me dejara ganar tan facíl

**POV Inuyasha**

— Sus labios son tan suaves y calidos, no me quiero separar de ellos — era lo único que ocupaba mi mente, seguí a mi instinto y profundice el beso incité a que entra abriera sus labios para así poder recorrer su boca, uniendo nuestras lenguas en una danza. Enredó sus manos en mi nuca

— I...inu...ya...sha — decía entre besos. Como adoraba el como sonaba mi nombre al salir de su boca y más si eran entre suspiros.

— Shuuu...so...lo...de...ja...que...du...re — decía del mismo modo que la muchacha que se encontraba debajo de mi, pero a duras penas, luego de unos instantes debimos separarse por la falta del oxigeno, ¡MALDITO OXIGENO!

Quitándose de debajo de mi cuerpo — Asto fue un error — esa oración sí que no me la esperaba.

— En verdad crees que fue un error — confundido ante su reacción.

— INUYASHA TAISHO, TIENES NOVIA y no soportare que me hagas esto — salio corriendo, tapándose el rostro a causa de las lagrimas que salían de su rostro sin permiso alguno, por alguna razón eso hizo que me sintiera destrozado, me sentía un idiota y el recordar que Kikyo era  
mi novia no mejoraba las cosas — Kagome ... — hable más que nada para mi mismo — soy un idiota — golpeaba el colchón del enojo que sentía.

**POV Kagome**

InuNo tubo que realizar un viaje a China, durante un mes o más, a causa del trabajo y Isayoi por ser su secretaria lo tubo que acompañar y para el colmo Sesshi también se fue, me olvidaba Sesshomaru ya tiene veinte años.

Corrí, corrí y corrí, asta llegar a aquel lugar que me tranquilizaba, — Inuyasha eres un idiota — arrodillada a orillas del esplendido lago con una flor de loto en mis manos — Por qué, ¿Por qué me ases esto?, al menos nadie reprochará que no hallamos ido al Instituto, todos se fueron... — lo ultimo lo dije con un dejo de tristeza, miro mi reloj — diablos ya en una hora terminara el horario de clases, si que paso rápido el tiempo...**.**

* * *

— ¡Maldición ¿Donde estas? — caminaba por el recibidor un muy enfurecido Inuyasha, en eso golpean la puerta.

— ¡Inu! — decía una voz femenina.

— ¿Kagome? — abre la puerta con la ilusión de que la persona que se encuentre detrás de la puerta sea yo — Ha... hola Kikyo

— Hola mi Inuyashita — lo abraza por la nuca y lo besa, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que yo estaba de espectadora en aquel vomitivo espectáculo.

El peli-plateado me ve y trato de zafarse del agarre de aquella víbora, sin éxito alguno.

Kikyo no lo suelta y descaradamente me saluda — Hola chiquilla — lanzándome una mirada helada, para luego dirigiéndose a inuyasha — ¿Todavía eres la niñera de este bebe, inu bonito?

— Hola víbora, yo también te extrañe — lo ultimo lo dije en un tono de sarcasmo — cuanto paso desde tu ultima muy poco deseada visita — posando mi mano en mi barbilla en clara señal de estar pensando — a sí ya lo recuerdo ayer por la noche... y no necesito ninguna niñera, me se cuidar sola — mirando a Inuyasha — sigan con su asqueroso espectáculo, no les interrumpiré más — me di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme de aquel lugar, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me tomo del brazo — ¡Inuyasha suéltame!

— Kag espera por favor — esos ojos dorados... no debía verlo directo al rostro ya que sabía que si lo asía caería rendida a sus pies.

— Mejor vete con tu noviecita y a mi déjame en paz — soltándome de su agarre.

— Amor vine a ver como te encontrabas ya que no apareciste por el colegio y como tuvimos una hora libre decidí venir a visitarte un rato — intervino kikyo retrasándolo mientras yo me iba.

— Lo siento Kikyo pero no es un buen momento — una ves dicho esto le dio la espalda.

— Inuyasha Taisho me estas cambiando por esa mocosa¿? — realmente enojada, ya me encontraba algo lejos como para poder escuchar su discusión, pero ese grito si que puedo asegurar que asta Sango que vivía a unas cuadras lo pudo escuchar.

— ¡Hay kami!, ¿Qué ise para merecerme esto? — pensó, pero ninguna palabra de aquella frase que mentalmente había dicho salio de sus labios — no amor, solo quiero saber que le sucede, es mi mejor amiga y me preocupa.

— ¡Pero yo tu novia! — reclamo la muchacha de ojos fríos.

— Te lo compensare luego. Lo prometo — tratando de calmarla.

— Lo prometes — fue su respuesta, haciendo el esfuerzo de mantener una cara angelical y lo peor es que inuyasha se lo trago.

— Lo prometo — lo dijo más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, regalándole una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que te derretía, pero a ese hielo nada lo haría.

— Entonces... — hace una pausa —nos vemos luego ¿Qué te parese mañana en la noche?— Inuyasha solamente asintio.

Luego de que la víbora se fue inuyasha fue en mi búsqueda.

— Siempre estas en el mismo lugar — imaginándose en donde me encontraría — se ve... como un ángel cuando duerme.

Efectivamente, yo estaba dormida, recostada en el tronco de un árbol y para mí ese árbol era de gran importancia.

Flash Back

— Ay, donde me esconderé, — decía una niña de 10 años — ¡ya se! — me escondí tras un árbol, pero antes de llagar me tropecé, pero algo me tomo de los hombros, para mi sorpresa me estaba besando — ¿Inu? — no me dijo nada solamente me miraba, una mirada cargada de ternura.

Fin Flash Back

— esta a punto de llover, mejor la llevo a dentro — dicho esto se acerco y tomo en brazos a mi dormido cuerpo.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

Quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardansa y por los primeros capítulos, el primero fue un desastre espero que me perdonen soy... 'nueva'. Ahora he tenido más cuidado.**_ Espero sus reviews_**

**Nos leemos! :)**


	4. Capítulo IV

Los personajes de 'Inuyasha' **NO **me pertensen a mí si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.  
Una ves aclarado esto, no los entretengo más y espero que disfruten de la historia que es 100% mía

* * *

**_Pise el palito..._**

La casa Tisho es el lugar en donde me crie, siempre supe que esa no era 'mi casa' si no el hogar de las personas que me alludaron a seguír adelamte... de las personas que sin duda alguna estubieron a mi lado en el peor momento de mi vida, él señor y la señora Tisho me criaron como si fuera su hija, como si hubiera naido de su sangre, como si fuera una Tisho. Más de una ves intentaron conbenserme de aseptar su apellido, pero si mi apellido era una de las ultimás cosas que tenía para recordar a mís progenitores que con mucho amor me tubieron en sus brazos asta el ultimo de sus días, no lo reemplazaría por ningun otro...

¿Pero quíen diría que aquel hombre con el que había crecido como mi hermano terminaría robando mi corazón sin darse cuenta?

Aquellos ojos dorados que me asían estremecer no me perteneían a mí, si no a una mujer fría y manipuladora, Kikyo, ella no era ninguna damiecla en apuros que necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera, pero sabía como areglarselas para que cualquier hombre callera a sus pies...**.** Jamás amo, solo era una interesada, eso me asía ver a mí, pero a Inuyasha lo traía comiendo de su palma, tal y como quiere.

Trataba a las personas como si fueran titeres, solamente tirando de un hilo lograba aser lo que le plasca, era la titiretera de todos y eso ya me estaba cansando, creyo que a mi me podría llebar por delante pero no fue así, al no poder lograr con migo lo que quería se empeñaba en aserme sufrír...**.**

Estaba dormida y no en mi cama, sino en los brazos de una persona, fui abriendo los ojos lentamente y siento una gota de agua en mi rostro

—Qué bien, te as despertado— dijo una vos ronca, empesó a correr como alma que se la llebaba el diablo.

—Q...¿Qué ases?—pregunte intrigada y enojada, arrugando mi frente en laro acto de desagrado

—Creía que no te hubiese querido mojar en aquel árbol donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso—no me miró a la cara, hablo realmente calmo, en un susurro menciono lo ultimo, sacó las llaves para entrar a la casa

—Inu...ya...sha—tartamudeaba incredula—¿Lo... recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo—afirmo con su tan tipica cara de galan que asia que me derritiera ante sus pies, ¡¿Y quien en sus sano juicio no lo aría?—sí fue el mejor día de mi vida—continuo

Entre abrí mis labios... me quede callada, las palabras se me atoraban en la boca, me di un golpe mental al darme cuenta que ninguan de las palabras que le deseaba decir no salían... ninguna.

Una vez dentro de la casa, tocan a la puerta

—Y ahoara quien sera—pensó en oji-dorado

—Yo abro—en su vos se notaba un poco de cansancio y ¿enojo? abese es tan complicado entenderle—¿Quién es?—pregunto, lebantando un poo la vos, lo suficiente como para que la persona que se enontraba detras de aquel troso de madera, llamado más coloquialmente 'puerta', lo escuchara.

—¿Pues quien ba a ser?¡Abre en este mismo instante Inuyasha!—se escuha del lado de la calle

—Ya voy, ya voy—reconose al emisor o mejor dicho emisora de aquella vos

—Era hora, creí que me pasaría la vida allí esperando a que abras—su habla era sarcastico con un tinte de enojo, luego de haber reprochado la tardanza del peli-plateado en abrirle entro a la casa.

—Sí esta bien pasa—sarcastico y con una sonrisa burlona

—¡¿Por qué faltaron? ¿Kag está bien?—cambiando su semblante de 'quiero un expliación' que siempre utilizan las madres a uno de preocupación

—Sí esta bien...—afirmo— se encuentra en la sala— no había necesidad de deirle a aquella joven donde se encontraba la sala, de por sí tenía un roquis mental de lo que era aquella mansión

—bien ire a verla—pasa por lado de inuyasha, para dar con mi encuentro—¿Kag, cómo estas?—paresiendose cada ves más a una madre enojada—¿¡Por qué faltaron a clases!

—Ay perdon mamá—sarcastica y con media sonrisa en mis labios, parecia más que gusto burla—ya Sango calmate solo me dolia la caveza

_—Que inteligente—decía una vosesilla en mi cabeza, era realmente muy paresida a la mia pero __más pequeñita—mejor hubieses dicho que te rompiste una uña, es un milagro si se traga eso_

—En serío—sin poder ceerme, yo nunca antes le había mentido a Sango.

_—Que te dije, no te cree_

—Sí—trague duramente—por eso inuyasha falto tambien, se quedo a cuidarme—afirme con una sonrisa algo falsa

—Ok, estabien—hablo no tan combensida la mayor de los Mixu

—Aqui hay gato emserrado y ya lo sabre—penso la peli-marrón

_—Vaya ¡a ocurrido un milagro! se trago esa mentira, debo desirte algo... —ase una pausa—¡ERES __MALISIMA PARA MENTIR!—me reprocho aquella vos tan parecida a la mía_

en voz baja—Sí ya lo se—algo desanimada, y quien no se desaminima cuando algo por lo que se esfuersa en aser le sale mal; pues a mi mentir, abeses es más que malo ¡Soy desastrosa!

_—Baya pero para cosas asi no sabes mentir, pero con lo que ases por las noches, ¡eres genial!, __no te entiendo..._

—Shuuuu, nadie se debe de enterar—aun hablando bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo?— pregunto intrigada la joven Sango

¡Kami! me estoy bolbiendo loca, ¡peleo con mi conciencia! he escuchado sobre peleas internas, pero esto ya es absurdo. No llebo demaciado escuchandola y debatiendo con ella... ¡pero me desespera!

—He, —volviendo de alguna forma a pisar tierra firme—no nada. no dije nada—negando mi extraño comportamiento

—Debo irme, tengo que pasar por kohaku—aviso que la 'hora de su retirada' había llegado, y en sierto modo agradecia que se fuera; no de mala, pero no quería que me enterraran en preguntas...

—Cuidate sango, mandale saludos al peque— salude con una dulce sonrisa

—Tú tambien—me da un calido abrazo y se marcha

¿Cuando me he buelto una mentirosa?... ¿Cuando deje de ser esa kagome cincera?... ¿Cuando fue qué mi primera obsión era mentir? esas preguntas tienenen una respuesta totalmente simple; No lo se...  
Aun recuerdo cuando tube una cierta combersasión con Eri, una amiga del Instituto...

_— Nunca se sabe lo que nos puede llevar el cambiar los hechos... u omitirlos... por eso es mejor __siempre decir la verdad... nuestra conciencia lo agradecerá...—Había dicho su madre alguna vez._

_— ¡Oh! Pero hay casos en que es necesario cambiar los hechos...— Dijo su amiga._

_— ¿No es eso mentir? Las mentiras son malas, funestas— Había clamado ella._

_— Pero hay que saber distinguir, hay mentiras buenas y malas. Las malas son aquellas horribles __de las cuales nadie debería decir. Siempre causan problemas. Pero las blancas son mentirillas __sutiles, son blancas porque tienen como propósito ayudar, salvar, hacer sentir bien a otra __persona. Son por una buena causa..._

_— Pero siguen siendo mentiras...— Musitó ella, no muy convencida._

_— A ver... supongamos que... mi querida hermana, Ayumi, me confesara que... esta enferma __gravemente, y me pide que si mís papas me preguntan, no diga nada... es por el bien de mís __padres, si ellos se enteran que se va a morir sufrirán mucho... — El ejemplo me hizo fruncir el __ceño, enojada_

_— No digas esas cosas._

_Mí amiga entornó los ojos y pensó en otra cosa._

_— La bufanda que te tejió tu mamá es de colores chillones, la lana pica y algunos puntos están __sueltos. Es una bufanda horrible que hasta vergüenza da de usarla en público. Pero tu madre __esta tan feliz... y tu le dices que es la cosa más hermosa que nunca has tenido... esa es, una __mentirilla blanca. Su propósito es hacer sentir bien a la persona o no causar problemas..._

Aun creo que las mentiras son malas, pero ultimamente he utilizado las famosas mentiras blancas, era por el bien de ellos, los lastimaría saber la verdad...

—Si olvemos a faltar nos vendra a buscar el ejercito o peor el FBI, nos esposaran y nos interrogaran con la tipica lamparita amarilla, iluminandonos el rostro—imaginandose la esena, tan tipica de 'el policía bueno y el policía malo'

—Jajajaja debes dejar de ver esas peliculas policiales Inuyasha—reproche con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero aun así me causaba gracia su rostro perdido en la nada mientras daba inicio a suimaginación

—Hay bamos de nuevo "Inuyasha"— bramo el menor de los Taisho

—¿Y cómo quieres que te llame "TAISHO"?—Pregunte con algo de gracia

—No...—fijando su mirada dorada entensamente en mi.

—¿Entonces...?—tratando de no sonrojandome

—Quiero...—es interrumpido por el sonido de su movil—no es el egerito ni el FBI, pero sera elgo paresido levanté una ceja, no entendia su mensaje

—Ya lo veras—respondio como si hubiera leido mis pensamientos, pone el celular en alta vos—hola

Escuche sin duda una vos femenina... pensandolo mejor yo la conocia... mmm ¡Kami! esla tía Izayoi

Una felicidad me lleno por completo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esa felicidad fue contaminada por el comentario acido de Inuyasha. No me contube, tenía que golpearlo y así lo hice...

—Hay, dolio—se quejo, solamente descargue mi enojo en su hombro y el por poco lloriquea como una niña...

—Hijo. que te susedio— salto mí tía a defenderlo

—Resibi un golpe y ni siquiera se por que— mirandome fijamente ahora no solo se me quejo a mí, si no lo iso con su madre

—Tía, fui yo, —admití sin remordimiento por lo que ise—y él ¡sabe perfectamente que hiso!

—Hola mi niña— saludo ordial y dulcemente para luego largar un largo y un sonoro suspiro desde el otro lado del telefono — ¿Cuándo sera el día que no se peleen?, diganme que are una fiesta por el milagro

—¡Que graciosa!—exclamo con sarasmo ante su comentario

—Bueno chicos los llamo para preguntarles cómo estaban y si todabía no destruyeron la casa con sus peleas—tratando de aguantar una limpia carajada que amenzaba con escaparse

—Estamos bien, la casa AUN esta entera— recalcando el 'aun' con algo de burla y un sentimiento de estar ofendida

—Confio en ustedes...—sinseramente no me quede muy conbencida con lo que dijo—los tengo que dejar debo de seguir trabajando— informo

—Esta bien tía, mandale saludos al tío y dile a sesshi que lo quiero y extraño— ya sentía que se habían maschado ase decadas pero solo fueron unos... tres meses, ¡Aun así es mucho tiempo!

—Esta bien se lodire. Inuyasha, hijo, porque tan callado— se percato del cilenio casi sepulcral del aludido

—No pasa nada, —afirmo seguro... pero ya saven, a seguro lo mandaron preso—saluda a papá por mí

—Y a tu hermano...—ase una pequea pausa— ¿Acaso no lo piensas saludar?

—A mi ermano...—en ese preiso momento tenía una cara maliciosa, como di estubiese tramando algo...— dile que me haría muy feliz si se tira al río Yangtse con una roca atada a sus tovillos, a decir verdad... que la roca pese más de una tonelada...

—Le dire que le mandas saludos—algo resiganada por la atitud de su hijo menor

—Feh!, si se lo dises no te creera—resongo. En sierto punto de vista tenía razón, se llebaban pecimo, Sesshomaru jamás se creería que su hermano menor le había mandado saludos como niño Bueno

—Ya lo vere...,—con un tono desafiante— ¡adios y cuidensen!

No llegamos a saludar que ya se escuchaba aquel significativo sonido de que había cortado

—¿En qué nos quedamos?—tratando de retomar la combersación anterior que ni yo sabía o bien dicho recordaba cuál era

—En que... ¡iremos a pasear!

—Ay no se, —algo dudoso—esta lloviendo

Sí que este chico es algo, bueno muy, distraido

—Pero si miraras a la ventana te darias cuenta que paro hace rato,—refute asiendo un especie de berrinche, estire mis labios y infle mis megillas— bamos hace mucho que no paseamos, ni siquiera pasamos por el patio de atras los dos juntos por—me quedo callada rrapidamente mirando al piso—Por... Kikyo—lebanta la mirada para verme— esta bien —toma unas llaves

—¿Qué ases?, ¡no iremos en el carro ni en mi moto!— exclame algo fastisiada, le faltaba poco para ir al kioso de la buelta con el carro, ¡caminar no lo iba a matar!. No piensen que no esta en forma, todo lo contrario, sus musculos se veían fuertes, su cuerpo era voluminoso, ¡Ja! pero nunca se lo dije, quíen quería subirle el orgullo asta los cielos

—Esta bien, iremos caminando—resiganado

* * *

—¿Cómo estan los chicos querida?—pregunto un hombre de expreción dura pero etrañamente calida. Sus ojos dorados algo opacos por la edad, pero aun poseían ese brillo caracteristico de vivesa y de ser perpizcas. Sin duda el señor Taisho era de porte elegante, un hombre que exigía respeto y que te elaba los huesos con tan solo una mirada, pero lo que lo conocemos sabemos que no es malo, al contrario de él no hay dos, cuando lo crearon rompieron el molde, me retracto, Sesshomaru es fisicamente muy parecido a su padre, Inuyasha en su modo protectos, pero si hablamos en la forma de ser es unico, sí sus hijos son muy precidos a él y eso es algo obvio eran sus hijos...

—Bien, peleandose como siepre—hablando como si no fuera novedad y no lo era y por respuesta obtubo un suspiro algo prolongado

—Si hablan así, se puede dedusir que hablan del pulgoso y kag—ahora él que hablaba era un clon del señor Tisho

—Así es... sesshomaru

—¿Qué?—su vos fría y su mirar sin expreción alguna, como siempre.

—La pequeña Kag dice que te quiere y te extraña...— Sesshomaru al escuchar lo que Izayoi le deia esvozaba una media sonrisa—y inuyasha te manda saludos—claramente por la expreción de Sesshi no se trago esa mentira

—Bien y ahora dime que dijo realmente, el pulgoso

—Que le aria muy feliz si te tiras al río Yangtse con una roca atada a tus tovillos— largo el aire que por alguna razón estaba conteniendo

—Tan amoroso como siepre—da media buelta y se marcha—espero que ese perro sepa cuidarte—penso, él sabía lo que sentía por su hermano, jamás se lo dije, se dio cuenta por si solo, ¿Tan evidente soy?

* * *

—Contenta ya estamos en la plaza

—Muy...—regalandole una sonrisa— mmm, comprare unos alfajores, me muero de hambre

—Esta bien, supongo—esa fue su vaga respuesta

en el kiosco—hola señor—salude a un hombre de pelo canoso y marcas de la edad en su rostro, un anciano.

—Si ¿qué necesita?— acomodando un parde cosas en el mostrador

—Me daría dos alfajores de chocolate, por favor— los modales no se olvidan

—Muy bien...—busco lo que le pedí— aqui tiene—tendiendome la mercancia

—Gracias—los pago— adios — abrí mí alfajor — mmm que rico — caminaba hacia Inu, no me fijaba por donde caminaba y me choco con alguien, cayendome al suelo—auch— no pude evitar aquella exclamación de dolor

—Lo lamento—me ayuda a lebantarme—me parese que el cielo ha perdido un angel o yo estoy muerto

me sonrojo ante aquel comentario — ¿disculpa pero como te llamas?

—Qué modales los mios, me llamo Koga y... ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta hermosa princesa?

—Kagome Higurashi—respondí casi automaticamente

—Kag, quien es él —fusilando con la mirada a koga

—Inu, él es Koga— una mini presentación

suena el movil de Koga—Lo lamento pero debo irme, adios hermosa— dejando un beso en mi mano

Pense que Inuyasha estaría enojado, no somos nada, pero a menudo hacía una ecena de celos. Pero no fue así, al contrarío sonrio

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Hee— pise el palito, ¡que tonta! le dije Inu. ¡Torpe! ¡torpe! ¡torpe! ¡torpe!. Mientras yo me gritaba mentalmente él se asercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro

—Me llamaste inu, de nuevo.— cada ves más serca

* * *

**N/A: Queridas lectoras, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, disculpenme por la ****tardansa, gracias por dedicarle tiempo para leer esta historia y por sus comentarios.**

**P.D: perdonen los horrores ortograficos lo hice algo apurada por cuestion de tiempo no he****podido corregir algunos...**  
**  
Besos y cuidencen**

**K i t s u k i **  
**A m a p o l a.  
**


End file.
